Winter Wishes
by mbav34151610
Summary: If you have read this before i changed a few Chapters.  Ethan and Sarah get to spend the next two weeks together… alone. Ethan's parents leave Sarah  17  to baby-sit their 15 year-old son Ethan, over Christmas break. This could be good or bad for Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

Description: Ethan and Sarah get to spend the next two weeks together… alone. Ethan's parents leave Sarah (17) to baby-sit their 15 year-old son Ethan, over Christmas break. This could be good or bad for Ethan.

**Chapter 1**

Ethan: UG! I can't believe we have so much home work over our break!

Benny: Dude… forget homework at least you have a hot girl babysitting you tonight.

Ethan: Actually since its Christmas break "Sarah" will be living at my house.

Benny: Why?

Ethan: Jane's going to my grandma's and my mom and dad are going to Florida.

Benny: Wow E, your one lucky dude.

Ethan: I know guess what I got her for Christmas.

Benny: What you got her something and you didn't tell me! I would've helped you pick something out.

Ethan: Quiet and look.

Ethan pulled out a long black box; when he opened it Benny was in shock.

Benny: **WOW!**

Ethan: What do you think?

Benny: Dude… I think she'll love it

Ethan got Sarah a sterling sliver charm bracelet with 5 heart charms:

I

Love

The Middle one was the biggest and was a picture of Sarah (that Ethan drew.)

You

Sarah

Ethan: Really? I hope so because we'll have to spend like the next two weeks together.

Benny: Dude… stop bragging!

Sarah walked up behind Benny as Ethan was putting the box away.

Ethan: Whatever. O-oh, hey Sarah h-how's it going.

Sarah: Hey guys, it's going good.

Ethan: Y-you ready for Winter Break?

Sarah: Yeah it's going to be awesome. To be honest I'm looking forward to it.

Benny: Really? Ethan?

Sarah: What's wrong with Ethan?  
>Ethan: Yeah, what's wrong with me?<p>

Benny: What's not wrong with him?

Ethan: Hey!

Sarah: I don't think there's anything wrong with you.

Ethan: Thanks Sarah!

The bell rang and startled the group of three, until they realized school was out for two weeks.

Benny: Later guys.

Benny slipped a tube of Chap Stick into Ethan's bag and whispered:

Benny: Use it wisely.

Ethan: What were not even together?

Ethan whispers back.

Benny: Yea right it's going to happen sometime and you need to be prepared.

Ethan: Whatever.

Benny: See you Guys later.

The Sarah and Ethan walked out to Sarah's car.

Sarah: is ok if we stop at my house to get the rest of my stuff before we go to your house.

Ethan: That's fine I'm in no hurry…

**What's going to happen to Sarah and Ethan when he gives her the bracelet and Ethan alone in Sarah's room? What do think will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At Sarah's house…

Sarah was packing for her stay at Ethan's and Ethan was sitting on her bed.

Ethan: I like your room.

Sarah: Me too.

Ethan grabbed Sarah's arm and spun her around.

Ethan: Need you to answer me one question.

Sarah staring deep into Ethan's brown, chocolate brown eyes said "ok" dreamily.

Ethan: Do you have feelings for me? Don't lie to me.

Sarah: Does this answer you question.

Sarah leaned in and kissed Ethan slowly at first but the kiss deepened and became more passionate. Ten or so minuets in Sarah laid Ethan down and they made-out. A half an hour later they stopped and Sarah finished packing. When they were finished they drove to Ethan's.

At Ethan's…

When they got there Ethan's parents were still parking their car so…

Ethan: Let's go up to my room and finish what we started.

Sarah: Awesome!

In Ethan's Room…

Sarah draped her coat over Ethan's computer chair and Ethan gently pushed her onto his bed. Sarah was now on her back and Ethan was laying on top of her without putting any of his weight on her. He kissed her deep and passionately. While he was doing this Sarah rubbed his muscular arms. See Ethan had started working out everyday for the last month, and his body defiantly showed it. Sarah also wanted to see Ethan's abs, because she heard a rumor that Ethan had an 8 pack. Sarah unbuttoned Ethan's button down and felt his rock hard stomach. Sarah got to know first hand how accurate this rumor was and quite frankly she was glad this rumor was true. They made-out for like ten minutes.

Ethan's Mom: Hey Ethan we're leaving!

Ethan: Be down in 5!

Sarah fixed Ethan's hair so you couldn't even tell they were canoodleing (as Benny would say)

Downstairs…

Sarah: Have fun in Florida!

Ethan's Dad: We will and you kids don't have to much fun while we're gone.

Ethan: Dad

Ethan' Dad: Ok, ok bye guys!

Ethan and Sarah: Bye!

Sarah: So what do you want to do?

Ethan: I don't know but I have a question?

Sarah: Yes, you are my boy friend.

Ethan: How'd you know I was going to ask that?

Sarah: I just did. SO let's go make-out some more.

Ethan: Why so you can feel up my stomach some more.

Sarah: No…

Ethan: How about just I walk around shirtless?

Sarah: Ok but I get to kiss you whenever I feel like it.

Ethan: Deal!

So Ethan took off his shirt and Sarah almost passed out at the sight of hoe ripped he was.

**I hope Sarah loves Ethan's gift and what did she get for him?**

**So how'd you like it? Comment and let me know. **


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Some of them made me laugh! Here's the thing I'm not very good at finishing stories so I hope I'll be able to finish this one. See I'm used to writing stories about my nonexistent love life and this is new to me so I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Anyway this is a little filler in between chapters 2 and 3 about Benny and Erica so I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2.5**

Benny and Erica have become closer and are secretly together…

Erica's Room…

Benny and Erica were making out on her bed…

Erica: When (kiss) are (kiss) we (kiss) going to (kiss) tell Sarah (kiss) and Ethan (kiss) about us?

Benny: How (kiss) about (kiss) we (kiss) tell (kiss) them (kiss) on Christmas.

Erica: Good (kiss) idea.

Benny and Erica had been going out for about a week and she never tried to bite him. She truly cared about him.

This make-out session was more heated than there other ones but they both know that neither of them is ready to take that next step and "do it" together.

**I know it's really short but I'm in sort of a writers blocks so let me know what you think! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 3

**So in this chapter Rory finds that one special girl but does she feel the same way or does there first date go horribly wrong? And what is she hiding? This chapter is set 2 days before Christmas.**

**Chapter 3**

Ethan, Benny and Rory were watching Sarah and Erica show the new girl, Cassandra, around town.

Ethan: We should go say something.

Rory: That new girl is beautiful.

Benny and Ethan looked at Rory and said…

Benny and Ethan: What did you call her?

Rory: Beautiful?

Ethan looked at Benny and said: Wow he's in love.

Rory: With her but I've never even spoken to her.

Benny: You didn't say she was hot you said she was beautiful and when you had a crush on Erica that's all you called her you totally like this Kenzie girl.

After Benny said that, Erica, Sarah and Cassandra walked over to where the trio is standing.

Ethan: Hey Sarah can I ask you something?

Sarah: Sure…

They walked far enough away so that no one could hear not even Rory or Erica's vampire ears.

Sarah: What's up?

Ethan: You have got to introduce Rory to Cassandra he likes her he even used the "B" word.

Sarah: boyfriend?

Ethan: No the other "B" word.

Sarah: Oh Beautiful. Hey, how's come you never call me that.

Ethan: I called you that just last night.

Sarah: Oh yea. Ok I'll introduce them then we'll invite them over to your house for Christmas dinner.

Ethan: Great idea.

They walked back to the group…

After all the introductions were made Rory and Cassandra walked over to the local Coffee Shop and got some coffee…

Inside the coffee shop…

Rory: So where'd you move from?

Cassandra: Malibu. What about you have you lived here your whole life?

Rory: Pretty much. What do you like to do for fun?

Cassandra: Sports mostly, but no worries I still have time for a boyfriend, if your up for the challenge?

Rory: I think I'm up for it but there is something you should know…

Cassandra: What is that?

Rory: I'm a vampire.

Cassandra: What!

Rory flashed his fangs.

Rory: Does it freak you out? I mean I understand if it does, it happens all the time.

Cassandra: No I find it fascinating.

Rory: Cool so are we like together now or what?

Cassandra: I don't know are you going to properly ask me out?

Rory: Cassandra will you be my girlfriend?

Cassandra: Rory yes I will.

Rory got a text from Ethan:

Hey do you & Cass want 2 come 2 xmas dinner my place tomorrow?

Yes

Cool.

End of convo.

Rory: Hey you have dinner plans for tomorrow night?

Cassandra: Yea with an amazing guy but he hasn't yet said where we are going…

**Let me know what you think… I did switch a few Chapters around soo…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ethan and Sarah slept in the same bed for the next week but they didn't "do it" with each other. Today is Christmas, and Ethan is really nervous about giving Sarah her gift… on the flip side of things Sarah is just as nervous as Ethan is about giving her gift to him…

Ethan and Benny in Ethan's room…

Ethan: Is everything ready for tonight?

Benny: Yea.

Ethan: Good I'm freaking out what if Sarah hates my gift or worst what if she never speaks to me again or-

Benny: E, she'll love it I know she will.

Ethan: Thanks man!

Benny: Anytime!

Downstairs before Ethan and Benny got back…

Rory and Cassandra were making out under the mistletoe. Erica and Sarah were talking about dinner and how good everything smelled.

Sarah: Erica don't you wish we could still eat that yummy food.

Erica: Yea it's one of the only things I miss.

Benny's Grandma had made the blood supplement into a soup for Sarah, Erica and Rory. And Ethan, Benny and Cassandra made ham for themselves. Sarah and Ethan set the table while Erica and Benny put the food on the table and Rory and Cassandra got everyone's drinks.

During dinner…

Ethan and Sarah sat on one side of the table and Benny and Erica sat on the other side and Rory and Cassandra sat on either end of the table. Benny leaned over and whispered in Erica's ear…  
>Benny: Now is good.<p>

Erica: Okay you say it.

Benny looked at Ethan and Sarah and said…

Benny: We have something to tell you.

Ethan: Okay tell us.

Benny: We… I mean Erica and I are together

Sarah dropped her spoon and looked at Erica, and Ethan was in shock so all he did was look from Erica to Benny.

Sarah: Ethan and I are also together.

Benny: That's great dude.

Ethan: Well it's great about you and Erica too.

Sarah: I can't believe you didn't tell me!

Erica: Me I can't believe you kept Ethan and you from me.

Ethan: Well how about we all have a huge sleepover here tonight?

Benny and Erica: Awesome idea!

During all of that Rory and Cassandra were speechless.

After Dinner…

Sarah sat on Ethan's lap on the couch and Erica was sitting on Benny's lap in one of the chairs in the living room.

Ethan: Hey Sarah, I hope you like this.

Ethan handed Sarah the long black box.

Sarah opened the box and when she saw the charm bracelet she started to cry.

Ethan: Hey don't cry. Is it really that bad?

Sarah: It's not bad. It's the best gift I've ever gotten. Here I got you this…

Sarah led Ethan, Benny and Erica up stairs to Ethan's room…

Ethan: Why are we in my room?

Sarah: Because.

Sarah pushed a button and the wall with the window on it slide down into the floor. And Sarah walked through the doorway dragging Ethan with her.

Ethan: Oh my god Sarah this is amazing!

Sarah: Thanks I hired a few geeks.

Sarah got Ethan an invisible floating art studio.

Benny and Erica walked into the room…

Rory: Wow I got you a necklace but this is just as awesome.

Cassandra: I got you a watch and I agree this is just as amazing.

Erica: Wow all I got you was a pair of socks.

Benny: That's what I got you.

Rory, Cassandra, Benny, Erica, Ethan and Sarah all cracked up laughing.

**Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter! Quick question "What's the best way to catch a guy of guard?" kk let me know! Toodles!**


End file.
